They say that love is forever
by Cte13
Summary: Some people don't get the perfect life, everyone has different battles, and we all hurt in different ways. But can the ones that love you make the pain of living easier? Story including love, drama, angst heartbreak, death, drugs/alcohol, abuse, etc. Four guys start a band, through music they write their emotions, will these four girls change their lives forever? PS,CS,IS and ORS.
1. Chapter 1

Hello readers! Sorry about lagging it on my last story, but you know life gets in the way and what not. Anyways I'm going to try at this one again!This is the same plot/idea I had when I wrote, "They say that love is Forever" so it's going to be the same title just rewritten ok.

Also, the characters and music I use(which are not mine) are still the same. Same shippings too, my favorite shippings including PS, CS, IS, and ORS.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, or songs used in the fanfic, they belong to the owners! Just using their creations in one of my adaptations:)

Summary: This is a story about four guys, who all have lived a pretty miserable life, who found their way to cope with pain in music. They form a band together and use their emotions to write out their music. They soon meet with four girls, who have also gone through tough lives, and together they help eachother with the hardest part of life, living. Abuse, abandonment, used, drug addicts, and other problems are all in this story. This is not meant to be a story that everyone relates to but to those of you that do, just know your not the only one fighting a lonely battle. I hope you guys enjoy the story, but first lets meet our characters!

Characters!

The boys!

Ash Ketchum: Senior in high school. Age 17. Height 5'10. Appearance: Raven black messy uncontrallable hair, usually wears red and white snapback. Plays guitar and piano, sings and screams in his band (yes they scream lol) Plays soccer in his school team, number 10. Known for his goofy antics.

Paul Shinji: Senior in high school. Age 18. Height 6'2. Appearance: mid/long length dark purple hair. Quiet and observative. Plays guitar and screams/sings in the band. Plays Football on his highschool team, position quarterback, number 8. Known as the strong silent type.

Gary Oak: Senior in high school. Age 18. Height 6'0. Appearance: Dark brown hair always styled to perfection. Plays drums and some guitar (still learning.) Sings back-up and does some screams. Plays on the football team as a wide reciever, number 88. Known to be a playboy at the school.

Andrew (Drew) Shuu: Senior in high school . Age 17. Height 5'9 and a half. Appearance: Green hair, always flicking it to keep it perfect. Plays bass guitar and learning some regular guitar. Sings and screams in the band. (They all sing and scream just all sound different.) Plays on the school soccer team number 7. Known as the romantic of the school.

The Girls!

Misty Waterflower: Senior in high school. Age 17. Height 5'5. Appearance: orange short hair usually up in a side ponytail.(growing it out.) Plays soccer and loves swimming. Known by her friends for her short temper and tomboyish antics.

Dawn Hikari: Senior in High school. Age 17. Height 5'5. Appearance: long midnight blue hair reaches just past midback. Cheerleader, waiting to try out for the squad. Known as a bubbly person, who is stubborn and hard headed.

Leaf Greene: Senior in high school. Age 17. Height 5'5. Appearance: Long dark brown hair reaches her waist almost. Cheerleader, also waiting for try-outs. Known as the smartest of the group and a booknerd always reading her teen novels.

Maybelle (May) MAple: Senior in high school. Age 17. Height 5'5. Appearance: Mid/short light-brown hair, always up in her bandana. Not a cheerleader but a fanatic of all sports. Known as the one with a short fuse, and big appetite.

Those are the main characters of my story other characters you will meet are not as important but there is so many I am just too lazy to describe them all. Sorry :p

Anyways this is not chapter one just a description of the rewritten story(which will be updated faster and finished not like the last one lol) anyways hope you enjoyed the description bye:)


	2. Chapter 2

So here it is the first chapter to my very first fanfic! "They say that Love is forever" Hope you guys enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or music used in this story Also I don't own any of the cars or phones i mention in this story and chapter! However, the idea of how the music and characters put together would be awesome was totally my idea lol

I hope it's not too short or too long! Anyways on with the story!

"Wake up in the mornin' feelin' like P-Diddy-" a loud smack was heard as a sleepy brunette shut her alarm up for the fifth time in a row.

"Ugh this song is getting so annoying now!" she lazily said face still in her pillow. As she began drifting back into her peaceful slumber, a loud banging began at her door.

May!" an oranged haired girl yelled as she hit the door with her palm. "You better not still be sleeping it's almost 1 in the afternoon!" she continued adding some kicks to the bottom of the door. She wore red and white converse, blue short shorts with a small yellow crop top and red suspenders on, her hair was up in a side ponytail.

"Misty" a long haired brunette said nervously, "shouldn't you be a little nicer." She suggested very timidly, knowing well that her orange haired friend was terrifying when angered. The brunette wore blue skinny skinny jeans with green flats and an olive green halter top. Her hair was down and naturally straight/wavy.

"Yeah Misty, I know we are running late but we can't break her door down, her mom would kill us" a bluenette said as she was taking some selfies on her iphone. She wore pink boots with black knee high socks, a pink skirt and a black halter top, her white beanie on top of her head, her hair was down and flowed into gentle curls.

"Look Dawn" Misty said, walking towards her, "We were suppose to leave at 1, do you know why?" she looked at the bluenette as she stopped taking pictures and looked at her friend.

"Why?" Dawn asked confused.

"It's going to start raining at 3:30, and this is a two hour car ride!" Misty said with a look of fear in her eyes.

Leaf understood what Misty meant as she clutched her bags tighter, and knew that within thirty seconds Dawn would figure it out. Dawn looked at Misty and said, "Misty, I know but its a good thing we are driving there, I mean I did my hair imagine how it would look if it started frizzing out" she said as she chuckled.

"Dawn" Misty said with a sly but evil grin, "WE are going in my jeep if you don't remember."

After looking at Misty and pondering what Misty meant. Dawn looked down at her phone only to pop her head up to reveal her surprised eyes! "Ah!" she screamed and ran towards the door at full speed, "May! If my hair frizzes up because of the rain you're dead! My makeup isn't waterproof woman!" she yelled as she ran towards the door handle only to be sent flying into the wall as the door burst open.

May walked out with three suitcases and a large duffel bag, "I know I know," she sighed, "Mistys jeep has no roof." She yawned as she put her bags down next to her door. She wore red converse, with black short shorts and a red crop top that reached her belly button.

Dawn ran towards her again while her arms flailed anime style as she yelled at how rude she was, and she was lucky her make-up wasn't ruined, or her clothes. May ignored her instead looking at Misty who stood there with Leaf trying to hold in their laughter.

"What's so funny?" May asked confused.

Leaf replied trying not to burst out laughing, "oh nothing, you know just, nothing" her cheeks began turning red from the held in laughter. Dawn joined May in confusion stopping her anime style rant, by standing next to May completely dumbfounded at what was going on.

"Is there something on my face?" May asked touching her cheek, and her whole face. As she rubbed her face Dawn stared at her and began to laugh hysterically, soon joined by Leaf and Misty.

May now upset because she didn't know what was so funny was about to explode until she heard a small male voice from the hallway. "Nice hair bruh" her little brother Max said as he laughed and ran downstairs. May confused walked towards the hall mirror to see that her hair had somehow formed itself into what looked like bird wings about to take flight. She turned and tried to keep her pout strong as her friends laughed and she finally broke in and joined them. They joked around about airplanes, and flying and May's head having first class seats, as they made their way downstairs, to May's kitchen where her mom, Caroline, made them a snack to eat before they leave. May had tamed her hair with a red bandana her father gave her when she was younger.

"I'm gonna miss you so much dear" Caroline said as she hugged May while her husband, Norman, helped Misty put May's bags in the back of Misty's jeep with everyone else's luggage.

"I'll miss you too mom" May said holding back her tears as well. "Don't forget to text me or call me every once in a while" her mom said as she cried. The two shared a long moment of I love you's, I'll miss you's and please don't make bacon while I'm gone.

When she reached her dad he looked down at his tiny daughter, "You're growing up so fast you know that, I'm glad that you got accepted into The Kalos Academy," Norman said smiling and hugging his daughter, "it's such a great school, I can't believe you got a scholarship to it." He finished with a smile so proud it could only belong to a father. The three other girls awed at this sight, it was just so adorable to them. Dawn was so happy watching this she squealed as she recorded the whole act in front of her.

"I promise I'll call as much as I can daddy, and I'll always look both ways before crossing the street" she said with anime tears falling from her face.

"Don't let the boys fool you princess," he said with anime tears, "If you need me to teach them a lesson," he cracked his knuckles and his neck.

"Daddy, you know you raised me right" May said cracking her knuckles," I wish they would try something." She said evilly while fire surrounded her and she laughed maniacally anime style. Her father Norman crying anime style, "I'm so proud of you!"

Caroline and Max stood there sweat dropping, "Well, at least we know that she is his daughter" Caroline said to the three girls who stood there sweat dropping as well.

After all the craziness of the house and the goodbyes all the girls bid their last farewell and were now on the road on Misty's turquoise jeep. Each had their sunglasses on while the sun was still shining, not a cloud in sight. Dawn took her sunglasses off and from the back seat said, "Hey where is the rain?" Misty laughed and said, "I lied to you so you could help me get May out, but it will rain at 3:30 but not until tomorrow" she finished with a chuckle and sticking her tongue out at Dawn who returned it with a smile and laugh. Their laughter was cut short as a black dodge Challenger and cherry red corvette zoomed right by them at speeds well above the limit.

"Hey! Those assholes! Driving like idiots!" Misty yelled at them, only to see another car this time a white mustang, followed by a bright blue subaru STI, not going full speed but definitely speeding past the limit.

"Ugh! Leave it to guy's to race and ruin the highway!" Misty said annoyed. Leaf saw this and thought of a way to brighten up the mood.

"Let's get some music for this road trip!" Leaf yelled as she plugged in her iPhone. A small familiar piano beat started playing. [Disclaimer I don't own (Don't Stop Believing by Journey) ]

"Oh my this song rocks!" May said as she told Misty to turn it up. Misty turned it up all the way, and the girls sang together.

Dawn: "Just a small town girl, living in a lonely world" she sang into her phone as a mic then handed it to Leaf who took it.

Leaf: "She took the midnight train going anywhere" adding some diva hand movements and exaggerating her voice. Looked at May and gave her the 'mic'.

May: "Just a city boy, born and raised in south Detroit." She sang and held the mic to Misty as she drove.

Misty: He took the midnight train going anywhere."

The girls then jammed to the guitar solo, and sang their heart out to everyone they could. Some people stared at them in a wierd way others laughed and applauded, but the whole ride consisted of singing 80's and 90's hits along with modern pop, and occasional food and bathroom stops. The girls were on their way to their new adventure.

An hour before the girls were on the road, three guys stood outside a small restaurant, the tallest leaning against the side of the building, while the other two, not shorter but shorter than the one leaning were talking about a show they saw last weekend.

"What the hell did Oak want with us?" the tall one said leaning towards the wall with his arms crossed and his eyes closed. He was wearing black boots, with dark blue faded jeans, and a white crew neck with his black leather jacket on top, his sunglasses hanging on his shirt.

"Who knows, he said it was important" a green haired teen said flicking his hair then pulled out his phone. He wore black skinny jeans with white vans and a white v neck. His silver watch on his left arm shined bright with the sun, and his sunglasses still on.

"Maybe he has some news about the deal we did?" a raven haired teen asked as he took his hat off and pushed his hair down before putting his hat back on. He took off his red and black flannel as it was getting to hot and tied it around his waist. He looked down blue skinny jeans ripped at the knee and his black vans, and thought 'meh this look works'.

"Look Ash," the one on the wall said still not opening his eyes, "we had one really good album, but that's it just one album and now a bunch of songs that we haven't even practiced let alone write the music for." he said with a low bored tone.

Ash frowned and looked at his green haired friend, "Drew, do you think we could get a deal?" Ash said in a hopeful voice.

"Hard to say bud," Drew replied smirking down at his phone replying to a text, "our first album did really good, and if Gary's grandpa can get us a deal with this new label we are set." He finished with a smirk. "But Paul's right" Drew began,"It's happened before, and only one label has given us a chance, but now they are out of business so we need this new label to love us." Drew finished shoving his phone in his jeans and pulling his black windbreak sweater collar up.

Paul spoke up eyes closed without moving his arms, and said "So Oak, why did you say you had urgent news? It better not be anything stupid." Ash and Drew looked confused until they heard a voice.

"Damn it Paul!" Gary Oak said in frustration, " How did you know I was here?" He said as he flailed his arms.

"It doesn't matter" Paul said toneless, he finally opened his eyes and stood up straight. He was silently hoping that Gary was talking about this new label they submitted a demo too, but he would never let anyone see anything other than his emotionless expression.

"Fear not my friends, for I the great and handsome, Gary Oak, will reveal to thee, why i hath brought yee forth." Gary said in his best theatre voice. He was wearing red converse, with his skinny khakis, and a black crew neck shirt. His silver chain hung close to his neck and his black watch on his wrist shined as he posed.

Ash and Drew replied together with their best impression of girls who were swept off their feet by these words, "Oh yes! Please sir tell us why thou has brought us here?" they cooed at him.

"Please ladies," Gary winked and used one hand to calm his 'fans' down, "There is plenty of Oak to go around.

Ash and Drew fake fainted and the three started to laugh, this scene brought a small but genuine smile to Paul, but it quickly faded when the three stopped laughing. After they finished Gary led them all to the parking lot.

"Are you guys ready?" Gary asked as he turned the corner quickly and ran out of view. The three others confused simply walked towards the back and as they turned, they saw a beautiful red orange colored corvette z06, brand new year model. It was bright red orange, with black rims, a black wing and dark tinted windows, dropped slightly.

"Tada!" Gary said as he walked next to it and opened his arms as if showcasing his new car. The guys just stared at him with a bored look. He coughed and cleared his throat and tried it again, "I said Tada!" this time louder and he had a little confetti popped with him. "You guys like it?" Gary asked touching the hood of his car.

"Seriously?" Paul said pinching the bridge of his nose. "This is the big surprise?" Paul said as he closed his eyes and dropped his head.

"Well yeah," Gary said anime tears falling, "Oh come on you guys this car is so cool and I won't even get a second glance from my best friends" Gary continued as he cried and changed position on the car anime style.

"Its nice Gary, really nice," Drew said with an annoyed look, "but we thought you were gonna tell us about the label you sent the demo to." Drew finished watching Gray continue to cry and move anime style mumbling about how cool and fast his car was.

He stopped crying and said, " Oh yeah about that, they loved our first album, so they are gonna let us record in studio, and if the producer likes it we are in!" he exclaimed raising a fist.

Ash grew the biggest grin and joined him by jumping up with his fist raised in the air. Drew smirked and flicked his hair, and paul let a small smirk/smile build on him as he nodded his head with his eyes closed.

Gary spoke up after the mini celebration, "anyways, we still have 3 months until they will let us use the studio to record so for now, we have to record with our own stuff." Ash and Drew nodded as Paul just added a 'Hm' with a nod.

"So, who's getting to choose their room first this year?" Gary said as he pulled his keys out. He began to put his sunglasses on, and unlocked his car. "Whoever gets there first I guess?" Gary said as he turned his new ride on, the loud roar of the supercharged v8 drowned out the car alarm that sounded when he turned it on. He burned out before zooming out of the lot, yelling "see ya guys there"

Paul smirked and said, "wait till he finds out that we all chose our rooms already." This comment earned a laugh and high-five from Drew and Ash, to whom Paul returned the high-fives. Paul put on his dark purple sun glasses, and threw his leather jacket over his shoulder as he walked to his car. His black boots crunching the rocks as he fumbled in his faded dark blue jeans for his keys. He unlocked his car and turned it on, another loud roar was heard as his supercharged challenger, was heard. His cars large blower visible through the hood, he revved it a couple of times before zooming out of the parking lot and heading towards Kalos.

"Well buddy, it's you and me" Drew said smirking, "I mean you can follow me if your slowstang can keep up." Drew said laughing as they walked to their cars. Drew removed his glasses from his white v-neck and took of his black windbreaker sweater and threw it in his backseat of his Subaru STI. He got inside and turned it on, the quad exhaust accompanied by the power of the boxer engine sounded the alarm of the same car that had just been turned off. Ash smiled and said, " I would love to spank the slowbaru again but me and the stang gotta pick up Melody" Drews smile faded at the sound of Melody's name. She was Ash's girlfriend, but was not really supportive of his love for music, even though they had been together for almost 4 years. Although Drew never admitted it to Ash he didn't hate Melody, he just felt she wasn't right for Ash.

"Yeah well maybe next time we will see" Drew said smirking and proceeded to launch, very impressively right out of the parking lot. Leaving Ash alone as he turned his hat backwards, and got into his 2003 svt cobra. He turned her over knowing what would sound, and the roar of his supercharged terminator, drowned out the poor car alarm, prompting the owner to come out.

"Dam it why don't all of you leave together!?" the old man yelled turning off his alarm.

"Sorry sir" Ash yelled back chuckling before speeding out of the parking lot and heading towards his girlfriend's house. She was waiting outside impatiently, tapping her foot and looking at her watch.

"It's almost 2 Ash!" she said as he put her bags in the trunk, and she put on a cardigan. She was wearing a black skirt, with a white crop top that reached just at mid belly button, and her sunglasses covered her blue eyes, while her sun hat covered her reddish brown long hair. She looked him up and down as he closed her door. 'What a gentlemen' she thought. He was wearing blue skinny jeans ripped at the knees, with all black vans, and a red and black flannel she got him was tied around his waist, and he sported a tight black V-neck that showed his toned body, wearing his black and white vans snapback backwards and his ray bans. 'You look so hot' she thought watching him carry her bags. When he got in the car, she turned his head and kissed him really hard. "I missed you too" he said smiling and laughing.

"I know you did" she replied pecking him on more time. He smiled and started pulling away from her house waving at her parents, as they drove off.

In the car, two guitars harmonizing an intro rift were heard with drums and base slowly coming in until Ash began with the song "There goes my valentine again soaked in red for what she said, and now she's GONE!" Ash sang and then turned it into a scream as he drove with Melody looking at him in shock and fear before turning the volume down. "Aw babe come on" Ash said as he pouted, "you know I love this song." he continued which earned a sigh from his girl. She then unplugged his phone and plugged her android in and began to play some of her music. He sighed and let her enjoy the time she had as DJ, he drove and sang along with some of her music, and smile and thought to himself 'is this love?' he smiled at her before looking forward and having to drop a gear and swerve to barely miss a turquoise jeep full of girls going really slow in the fast lane. Ash caught a glimpse of an orange haired beauty for a second before proceeding to look at his rearview mirror to see that Drew had finally caught up. They drove at a relaxing but still fun speed for guys with fast cars as they headed to their boarding school of Kalos Academy for the last year as seniors.

That was the first chapter so let me know what you guys think so far. Leave a review, constructive criticism will be ok just don't go out and flame me lol bye guys!


End file.
